Stria Joia
The Stria Joia is a car in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a modern 4-door European hatchback mainly based on the Mark II SEAT Leon. It features the Stria corporate grille. It appears to be a successor to the Stria Carera G. The Rebel drop description says "The Joia combines responsive handling and reliability in an economic model sedan. Offers surprisingly capable off-road performance". Police version The Medici Police Department use modified Joias for patrol. They can be found at police stations. They feature police light bars and red and blue Battenberg-like markings. Strangely the sirens on the vehicles are not functional and they only have a usual horn. Oddly, the ones found in police stations are heavily covered in dust and dirt, indicating that they haven't been used in a long time. This choice of vehicle corresponds with many European nations, where hatchbacks are favored over larger cars for affordability. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition: "The graphic design on this police car was inspired by the Lamborghini's used in Italy's police force. As the game progressed and we phased out the police forces, these cars are now, for narrative reasons, abandoned throughout the countryside but still driveable." Performance When cruising under light throttle it sounds the same as its bigger sibling the Stria Kavala. As such, it performs similarly with average low-rev pull but it definitely gets faster the higher it revs. Drivability is hampered slightly by quick steering/brakes and a top speed limited to 153km/h. As a whole it is good for darting through towns and winding roads, but less so on the highway. When tested it reached it reached 100km/h (62mph) in 6.1 seconds, which is noticeably faster than hatches like a Golf GTI. On the other hand, the police version has an engine that revs out much higher and has a top speed seemingly limited to 192km/h (120mph). It has the same steering, handling and brakes but is definitely better on the highway which makes it worth using over the civilian version if available (see below). As tested it hit 100km/h (62mph) in 5.4 seconds, putting it not far behind a Mitsubishi Evo X for acceleration. Locations Medici Police Department *At most police stations, before they're liberated. Some stations have over 3, while some police stations don't even have parking lots. **One will still spawn at the police station in Fortalessa, even after it's been liberated, as the spawn point is located outside the wall and will not be replaced by a Rebellion vehicle. Civilian *In traffic, all over the map. Trivia *"Joia" means "Jewel" or "Gem" in Portuguese. Another thing, this car can spawn in metallic colorful paint schemes, including metallic violet, green and blue, so the name could be a play on the shiny colorful paint scheme, making it similar to various gems. *Despite being an emergency vehicle, the police version has no functionality to use the siren or emergency lights. It also cannot be stored or unlocked. *This is one of the few Stria vehicles which are not based on a Fiat. Gallery Medici Police Department JC3 Police Stria Joia Hatch.jpg| Medici Police Department Right Front Quarter.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Front.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Rear.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Left Side.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Right Side.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Top.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia On Foot.jpg Civilian Variant Stria Joia red and yellow.jpg|Two of them side by side. Civilian Stria Joia Front Quarter.jpg JC3 multiple vehicles.png|It's the blue car. Civilian Stria Joia Front.jpg Civilian Stria Joia Side.jpg Civilian Stria Joia Top.jpg Civilian Stria Joia Rear.jpg Miscellaneous Police Joia pursuit.png|The police version of this car chasing Rico in a Kerner Serpente R12. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|It's the police car. Note that unlike in the final game, the paint is clean; the car is covered in dust in the final version of the game. Medici PD car in use.png|Note the car being used during a liberation. It's likely that a D.R.M. grunt must have taken it. JC3 prison raid.jpg|As seen in a pre-launch promotional screenshot. Note that unlike in the final game, it's not dirty. Stria Joia glitch.png|A glitch spawned this wreck that still drives perfectly. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles